The Perfect Son
by sourw0lf
Summary: Aizen has finally created the perfect son that Grimmjow isn't too happy with. Yaoi. AU. Sexual Content. Mild Language.


**This is a late birthday present to the amazing Sierra3**

**Sorry it's so late, I'm bad with these things.**

**Love you, Bowbow!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi, MalexMale, sexual situations, foul language.**

**Don't like, DON'T READ.**

**Pairing: GrimmUlqui (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Chiffer.)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**I don't own anyone or anything Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"I've finally done it! I've created the perfect son!" Souske Aizen, a great scientist shouted, his voice echoing through the large manor.

This great scientist was my father. Or, well, as close to a father you could get when you don't have a mother. My parents aren't divorced, they're just not... Strait. Aizen and his lover, Gin, both wanted kids. They could never make kids on their own, of course. You needed eggs and all other things girls had for that. So, my father took it upon himself to literally _make _children. He'd created us all – including myself.

I was his sixth favourite of us all, known as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I lost count of how many of us there were, he'd been trying for a while now to make the perfect child. I hated being sixth. Why couldn't I have been his favourite? Was there some defect in me? Did he use the wrong chemical X or something? And how did that creep Nnoitra come before me? I was pretty good looking in my opinion... Maybe it was my personality. That didn't matter.

All that mattered was he'd tried again and I couldn't wait to see what the new addition to the family looked like. And I couldn't wait to see another one placed behind me. With each of us came a number as to where Aizen liked us, the number tattooed onto our skin some place. Mine was on my back. It made me feel good when Cruicci was placed behind me – she was pretty, but annoying. And certainly not above the sixth. And that brute Yammy. I wasn't sure what went wrong with him.

Then of course there was Hannibel. She was tall, tan, and had the biggest tits you'd ever seen. She was placed before me but that didn't bother me much. There weren't many high-ranks chicks in this house so I had to let in a few. My father was gay, after all. Then there was Nel, who was put as third. She was cute and still a child so I couldn't really hate her.

Starrk was placed as the first, but that was just because he was the first one made. He started this whole favourites thing after Starrk. The guy didn't really seem to care much, though. He was attractive, though. Most of my brothers and sisters were. And we were big in the headlines, too. We were known as the Espada children of Las Noches. Las Noches was a small town located in one of the bigger cities, Hueco Mundo. The population of this little town was quickly rising, though. Most of the population had become the Espada kids.

Yeah, if you asked, I'd say my father was crazy.

People would often ask what my father did for a living just to see if it was the truth. And every time I'd have to answer;

"He makes people."

It was awkward to talk about with normal people. You know, the kind were born. Sometimes I envied the normal people in the world. They had a father and a mother, siblings that were blood related. The looked alike and had normal lives. We couldn't leave the manor without being recognized. We were never children. We were created at the age of around late teens early twenties, our image never changing for as long as we lived – save for Nel, she was made as a child.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should have been excited for the new brother – I was happy as long as they weren't placed before me. By the sounds of it, though, Aizen was fairly happy with his new son. So a few of us sat outside of his home laboratory, waiting for this mysterious new addition to waltz out. My eyes focused on the door in front of me, wanting to see this 'perfection'.

I was pissed and amazed to see a pale, naked form walk from behind the door. He was very thin and his build was a bit feminine, his every move graceful. He had dark hair that outlined his face perfectly, bringing out the definition of his face. He was perfect – even the lines down each of his cheeks were beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at his big green eyes, not a bit of emotion inside of them. His body may have been perfect but it looked like father had focused on his body far too much. His personality was probably shit.

What was bothering me though wasn't the fact that he was beautiful – more beautiful than myself. It was the fact that there was a large number four tattooed on his chest. He was ranked before me. My lip curled up into a snarl, my fists clenching at my sides. But all I could do was stare. He was perfect – he deserved the favour over myself. But I couldn't help but _want_ to hate him.

"This is Ulquiorra-" he was cut off by a deep, calm voice. It was soothing and almost made me drool, the lack of emotion in it almost paying favour to him.

"Ulquiorra Chiffer," he said simply, his green eyes sliding across the room slowly before they stopped on me. It felt like he was mocking me – as if he knew that I was lower than him. Maybe I was looking into it too much – the guy probably didn't even know I existed until now.

"Yes, that's right," Aizen smiled, placing a hand on the pale shoulder. I guess I was the only one to be affected by the fact the man had no clothes on. "Grimmjow, since we weren't planning on a new arrival he will be staying in your room. Your bed is the biggest so it should be fine," I felt like I had just been spit on. But I knew better than to disobey father.

"Alright," I said with a single nod, grabbing the pale man's arm, getting ready to leave the room where everyone had started to whisper to each other. "Oh, and while yer at it, git 'im somethin' to wear," I heard Gin say as he approached the crowd, patting me on the top of the head. I just nodded my head, a bit frustrated.

I had to give him a bed and clothes. They were his parents, weren't they? They were supposed to take care of that shit. I pulled him away from the crowd of curious Espada, bringing him up to my room on the second floor. We didn't say anything on our way through the manor. He must have been curious about this new place – I knew I was when I first got around.

Once we got to my room I went strait to my closet, wanting to get him some clothes. "I'm-" what was with this guy and cutting people off?

"Grimmjow, I know. They told me about you. Just you, though," I was a little surprised at first, wondering why they told him about me. But, my fathers were odd so I guess that explained enough.

You could say I was a little surprised when I was woken up in the middle of the night. Not by my father's romping, not by Cruicci shouting, not by Nnoitra trying to knock down my door so I could watch him and Yammy fight again to see who was stronger.

I was woken by the ever-stoic fourth in the house. I didn't understand it at first. I thought he was just tossing around and happened to knee me in the junk or something but the longer it lasted and the stranger it felt made me realize something fishy was going on.

It was a cold, rainy night like it would be in a typical bad movie (or fanfiction, in this case) with its typical case of repetitive irony. Aizen had locked all in the house – save for Wonderwice, we never really knew where that kid was or what he was up to. He didn't want us to catch any colds and whatnot.

So, I took it upon myself to sleep all day. Nothing better to do than be lazy, right? The day passed by with me dozing off, waking up to use the bathroom or get a bite to eat, then I would doze off again. I didn't know where Ulquiorra had been all day. It wouldn't have been a surprise if he was on the other side of the building. We had grown a strong hate for each other in the couple of months he'd been in this "family". The only time we would have contact would be if one of us woke the other while we were sleeping.

There would be a grumble, a sleepy blow to either the stomach or balls, and then it was off to sleep for us both. Father still made us share a bed. The current room that should have been his was filled with tea.

So, like any other night, one of us had gotten into bed late, and tonight it was Ulquiorra. I hadn't left the bed since sometime around noon. Was it noon? It seemed to have been to dark for it to have been around noon... You lost all sense of time laying around like I had. Well, whatever time it was, Ulquiorra had gotten into bed later than usual.

I didn't really pay much mind to it, I woke up a little and mumbled something that I wasn't even sure of before I just went back to sleep, neither of us seeming to care. I went on about my business of sleeping, having long since forgotten about the other. I was annoyed when I was woken up later on in the night, though.

I felt as if someone was touching me somewhere I should not have been touched. At first I ignored it, rolling over to face away from whatever it was. I was a bit socked when something warm pressed up against my back, that feeling coming back to my junk. I cracked my eyes open, letting them adjust to the dark setting. I looked down to whatever was touching me, seeing a hand. It wasn't my own, that was for sure.

I turned my head to see Ulquiorra pressed flush against me, his green eyes glazed over. It was hard to see through the dark but the fourth seemed to glow anyway. He was as white as fucking snow. I found it funny that my mind had gone off on things like his skin instead of trying to scream and shout at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly, my state of mind not exactly perfect. I was still half asleep after all.

I wasn't really sure what had happened next. I sat there for a minute trying to figure out why the dark haired Espada was on top of me. It was all rather confusing for someone as tired as myself – was he expecting me to be all there? Or was he doing this on purpose?

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what you _aren't _doing," he said, confusing me further.

Somehow this brought be back to think of when Aizen had told me to always be kind to my siblings because I had only one family. It was a load of bullshit in our case since our family was never ending but still. He stressed being nice to everyone – especially after Ulquiorra was... Born? The next thing I knew was we were kissing.

I didn't like this. Not one bit. Why was he in control? If anything was going to happen then I was the one who was in charge. I flipped us over, holding myself above the smaller body. I never really payed attention but I knew that it wasn't right to do things like make out with your brother. Could he even be called my brother?

That didn't matter right now. I was too turned on.

Our tongues got in a sloppy battle. I could feel the saliva escaping our lips every now and then, dripping out onto our chins and cheeks. What a mess we maid with just our mouths. Something about it was so thrilling, though. I'd never really kissed anyone before – not like this. I tried experimenting with Szayel once but it was too awkward so we stopped. But kissing Ulquiorra was different. I thought I was supposed to hate him...

I felt something stir in my boxers when a moan emitted from the other, triggering my own moan. Something kicked in that drove me wild. I don't know what it was but all I knew was that I had to get our clothes off – _fast_. He pulled from the kiss, too embarrassed to make eye contact with the other. It made my life a whole lot easier that neither of us were wearing shirts. I pulled his boxers from his slim, feminine hips, looking down at my prize.

I felt a little bit of drool pool at the corner of my lips, heat flushing through my body. I almost felt hungry for it. I dove down to the proud cock, wrapping my lips around the head. He sucked at it softly, my tongue slipping into the slit and wiggling around before I pulled away. I didn't expect much of a reaction so I was okay that all he did was jerk a little.

I crawled back up his body and leaned down to kiss him, removing my own boxers. I looked at him for a moment before looking away, blushing a little. I would never admit to any of this – how could I? I bet those security cameras were doing father good.

"Do I need to-"

"No."

He'd never been much of a talker, so I wasn't going to ask why he didn't need preparation. I pulled his legs up until one was slung over my shoulder and the other was wrapped around my waist. I leaned down to kiss him again but he just turned his head to the side, glaring at me when I kissed his cheek by accident. What was with the sudden change of heart? Whatever. That was his business.

I positioned myself at his tight entrance, thrusting in roughly. I let out a low groan, closing my eyes. Fuck, was this what sex felt like? I started a slow rhythm with my hips, opening my eyes to look down at the other. How could he look so fucking emotionless? I felt like I was fucking a corpse.

I shifted his legs so they both wrapped around my waist so I could lean over him, getting a better angle. I leaned down to kiss him again, growling when he turned his head. I started to move my hips faster, grabbing his chin to make him look at me.

"Let go, trash," I was sick of this. I was tired of being 'trash'. I held onto his chin tighter, leaning down to crush our lips together. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, holding his face in place when he struggled. I moved my hips faster, pulling from the kiss with a smirk. Regardless of his lack of emotion his breathing started to pick up. So he did feel it, he was just being stubborn.

"U-Uh," I heard the small noise come from his lips, making my hips jerk roughly. I had to promise myself that I'd get him to scream, even if it was just once. I wrapped my arms around his torso and moved my hips as fast as I could, trying to go as deep and hard as I could with my body.

Now I was getting some better reactions. Every now and then he would twitch or his breath would falter. I smirked a little, my own breath picking up as we went along. I let out my own little grunt here and there, my eyes slipping closed for a moment.

I started to wonder how this all came up. Suddenly we were kissing and touching and we didn't have to say a word to each other. It was a bit odd and I was worried about things being awkward... I didn't want it to get out that I fucked my brother, though. That would just be weird. Not to mention Nnoitra and Cruicci would never shut up about it. The way Ulquiorra was acting, though, would make anyone believe this was a one time thing. Which was probably good for the both of us.

I gazed down at the other, my lip curling up into a snarl. I could feel the pleasure building and it was building for the other, too. His tight ass was starting to clench around my cock every now and then, a low grumble escaping me here and there. I watched as the fourth's back arched high off the bed, no noises escaping his lips, but the beauty of the arch caught me. I assumed I'd hit his prostate, getting the reaction I had.

I closed my eyes and let out a loud moan, my hips jerking one last time before I stiffened, my hips halting. I gripped at the sheets, the come shooting from my pulsing cock. "Shit...," I whispered in his ear, the muscles in my abdomen twitching as I released the rest of my hot come. Not too long after I felt his muscles get incredibly tight, a soft exhale against my ear letting me know he was coming too.

For a moment his arms wrapped around my neck, his fingers tangling into my hair. I smiled a little as he held onto me, feeling his come shoot out onto our stomachs. We both collapsed onto the bed, my body immediately getting pushed away. Well that was depressing.

"You should show a little more emotion," I commented, rolling over so I was facing away from him. There was a long silence before he got out of the bed. I heard him go into the bathroom and start the shower. I started to loose track of time again but he wasn't in there for long. I spread my body out across the bed, making no room for him.

"You're not getting in with wet hair," I said simply. I'd always hated having wet pillows for some reason. I didn't hear any movement for a while, but I could hear him pull on some kind of clothes before he slipped into the bed anyway. His head rested on my chest, surprising me.

"I won't get the pillows wet, trash," I smiled a little, never liking that nickname so much.

* * *

**This is the crappiest birthday present I've ever given. DX I'm so sorry Bowbow, it really sucks. I told you it was horrible. At least I got it done, though. Happy late birthday. T_T**


End file.
